We are friends now, right?
by Lexie Grey
Summary: Alex needs a friend, Lexie too. Alex/Lexie and their new friendship with a little of Lexzie and Slexie. ONE SHOT - maybe I can add more in the future. I own nothing, all characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC.


"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!", she slammed the door of the supply closet. Her supply closet. She was so angry with the nurses and their stupid gossips that she didn't notice Alex Karev sitting on the floor. Legs pressed on his chest, eyes full of tears.

"I'm sorry. I leave." Lexie murmured feeling like an intruder.

"You can stay, Lexie. It doesn't matter. I just needed a little minute." He whispered drying his eyes. Lexie looked at him, he was so sad, so lost. She can't helped herself and she gave him her hot coffee.

"I didn't drink it yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, Dr. Karev." She gave him a quickly smile as he took the coffee from her hand. She sat near him placing her charts in her lap.

"You can call me Alex, you know. We slept together." He shrugged. "Are you hiding, Lexie?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "You know, sister, nurses, Dr O'Malley.."

"Are you hiding from George O'Malley?" he asked with an hint of smirk.

"I hate when people talk about me. About my life.."

"And about Sloan.." he cut her off. She nodded opening a chart.

"Are you hiding too, Alex?" she looked at him, studying his face.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I can't…I just can't stay with her watching her dying. I can't. I'm not so strong." He began to cry quiet.

"Alex." She whispered. " She needs you, you know. She isn't strong now. She needs her friends, her boyfriend."

"Meredith and Cristina are with her." He explained. "I'm not the good guy, you know this. I don't know what to say and now I'm angry with her. She said everything to Cristina and not to me. Not to her boyfriend and.. She tried to tell me that there was something wrong with her, but.." He couldn't talk anymore. His sobs were too loud now.

"Alex." She whispered again. She wiped his tears before realized what was doing. "I'm sorry." He looked at her, a little smile on his lips before he swallowed his tears. "I have no one, without Izzie I'm lost. I don't have any friends."

"Meredith.." she said before him began to talk again.

"She's busy with Dr. God, you know." He shrugged. "I need a friend. I need someone who can stays with me and talk. I need to talk. I'm freaking out here."

"You can talk to me, Alex. If you need someone, if you need company or simply someone who can dry your tears, well…I'm here."

"Why you are doing this? I mean, for me. I was an ass with you."

"I need a friend too, Alex. I know how bad is when you have no one. I know it very well. Before Mark…I had no one. He's my boyfriend and my friend too. He can be everything to me, but I need a friend that is not my boyfriend."

"I have only Izzie. I care only about her." He confessed. "Can..Can I use your shoulder for a moment?"

"What?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Please. Please Lexie. I need to…" He didn't finish his thought. He hidden his face on her shoulder and began to cry.

"You can." She whispered as she rubbed his back to comfort him. "You can."

He didn't say anything else for long minutes.

"Don't stop, please." He said as she stopped her hand on his back. She started again.

"Are you feeling a little better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Grey."

"You can call me Lexie, you know. We slept together and now we're friends. We are friends, right?" she asked a little anxious.

"We are, Lexie. If you want."

"I want." She smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"Don't let the gossips get you. If you're happy with him, you don't have to listen to the others. People can change Lexie. When they find the reason to change, they'll change."

"I know."

"I changed for Izzie. She changed me."

"Alex, she needs you now. Go!" she said firmly.

"Thank you, Lexie." He stroked her cheek with a little smile on his lips.

"Anytime, Alex. If you need me, you can page me." She said as he stood up and reached the door.

"You can page me too, Lexie. And..if you want you can come to see her. Maybe I'll page you when Meredith and Cristina aren't there."

"It would be nice, thank you Alex."

"You're welcome." He smiled one more time before go out and left the supply closet with his coffee.

She was thinking about their conversation. She was thinking about how she would react if Mark is sick like Izzie. She would die inside. She took her cell phone and wrote a little text message to Mark, only to let him know that she was thinking about him. Only to thank him for these beautiful months. The most beautiful months of her life.


End file.
